splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tina (game)
Splat Tina is one of the first spin-offs in the Splat Tim series, developed by ex-Preet employee Stephen King's new development studio, Atlantic Records and distributed by Preet Design. In this game, Splat Tina is the playable protagonist. The release of Splat Tina coincides with the release of the Fifth game in the main series, Splat Tim 5 Divergence from original story In the original story, Splat Tina is a "genocidal pricklord" who wants to destroy all life that isn't her because she's a lunatic. However, in the spin-offs and reboot series,she lost this urge the minute she set eyes on Splat Tim and crated a new goal for herself: to impress him and then shag him. Plot Splat Tina wants to impress Splat Tim, but she doesn't seem to know exactly what would impress him, so she leaves a note on the door of her compartment of Outer Heaven and goes on an adventure throughout the wasteland, looking for six ingredients to create a brew that would make her completely irresistible to Tim. However, the six ingredients are guarded by various people. The first ingredient is garlic, but it is protected by what remains of Mecha-Wario, who is easily Gunn'd down. The second ingredient is camel blood, requiring Splat Tina to travels to the middle east and encounters George Bush, the mastermind behind the 9/11 attacks. She kills Bush and retrieves the blood of his pet camel. The third ingredient is "the sperm of a really bad man". Splat Tina goes back in time to 1945 Germany and severs one of Adolf Hitler's testicles in his sleep and throws it into her mixer. However, this wakes him up, and he engages Tina in a fight, but is defeated and killed. The fourth ingredient is "the sweat of the Son of God", so she goes forwards in time to acquire some sweat from John Cena's brow, but gets caught up in Hell in a Cell against The Undertaker. She wins the match and warps forward back to her time to get the fifth ingredient, "homemade vodka". Tina finds her way into Taras Kul's secret vodka cellar, but he is unwilling to part with his vodka. After a brutal fight, Tina comes out on top and defeats Taras. However, before she can read the sixth ingredient, she gets arrested by the Inter-Dimensional Police Department for her reckless time travelling. However, they neglected to realize that Tina is a strong hand-to-hand fighter, and she breaks out of her prison and makes her way up to the I.D.P.D. Captain's office. The captain turns around in their chair and reveals themselves to be Waluigi. Waluigi and Tina clash. Despite Waluigi's impressive psychic powers and Wario-like physical strength, he is no match for Tina's brute force and falls. His body starts glowing, and Tina reads the sixth ingredient on her list: "the essence of the hottest man ever." Waluigi's essence is sucked into Tina's mixer, and she turns on the mixer, creating the Cheeki Breeki. She drinks the Breeki and becomes Super-Hyper-Kawaii-Waifu-Splat Tina. She walks up to Tim when he arrives from the events of Splat Tim 3D and successfully seduces him. Tina then shags Tim and the two become lovers. Weapons Guns * Skorpyon * Nagan 1895 * AK47 * Colt 1911 * MP 40 * Walther PPK * FN P90 * Glock 18 Grenades * Flash grenades * M24 grenades * Molotov cocktail Gameplay The gameplay of Splat Tina ''is similar to that of the regular ''Splat Tim games, but with some notable differences. Tina has less base health than Splat Tim, but moves faster and has a larger ammo capacity. Tina can use jet shoes to give herself a boost in mid-air, allowing her to traverse greater chasms than Tim can. The missions are accessed from a terminal rather than exploring the world. Additionally, Tina levels up herself and her weapons as she uses the weapons, takes damage, moves, and heals as opposed to using Power Eggs to upgrade them. Reception The game received mostly positive reviews, but people were honestly confused about everything. Controversy The game received notable controversy from Tumblr bloggers for the fact that Splat Tina can be seen naked on some occasions (namely the entire ending). Additionally, the game was banned in Germany for using Nazi imagery, but Nintendo changed Adolf Hitler to a generic German Admiral and the swastikas to Iron crosses in order to release it in Germany. Trivia *There is a legend that if you make Tina Jump in the water several time,she will take off her clothes and its most likely fake. *WHAIT IS REAL *OH MY GOD I CAN"T BELIEVE SPALT TIAN wOULD DO THIS Category:Games Category:Spin-offs